


Dance With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches 14-year-old Sam to dance the waltz for his spring formal. Pining!Dean who's hopelessly in love with his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Dean couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his chest when Sam told him, eyes bright, that he’d gotten a date for the spring formal. It’s not like Dean wasn’t happy for Sam. Of course he was. His nerdy little brother finally got a date. He just happened to have a sickening obsession with Sam, you know. No biggie. It just made being a good older brother a hell of a lot more difficult. 

“That’s..uh. That’s great, Sammy,” Dean said, noticing how Sam could barely sit still. He swallowed. “She hot?”

Blush crept up Sam’s neck onto his cheeks and he looked down at his hands.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You guess?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

There was silence for a few moments and Dean could hear nothing but the purr of the Impala’s engine. 

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asked quietly, twiddling his thumbs and refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Do you… um. Do you know how to dance?” 

“Sorta. Taught myself to waltz for senior prom,” Dean squinted at Sam, wondering if this was going where he thought it was going. “Why?”

Sam swallowed and looked out the window. 

“Would you teach me?”

Dean tried to repress his excitement and failed, smiling down at Sam despite himself. 

“‘Course I can.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief and beamed. 

“Thanks, Dean. You’re the best.”

~~

Later that night, Dean and Sam were standing in the dim motel room, “Nothing Else Matters” by Metallica playing quietly from the cheap stereo that had come with the room. Dean had spent over ten minutes explaining to Sam why it was the perfect song to waltz to, but he didn’t seem convinced. 

“Alright,” Dean said, stepping closer to Sam. The kid looked beyond nervous and Dean held in his laughter for Sam’s sake. “I’m gonna be the girl, got it?”

Sam nodded, eyes fixated on the floor.

“Come on, s’alright. You can’t be this nervous with your date.” 

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, finally looking up and meeting Dean’s eyes.

“That’s my boy,” Dean said, chuckling. “Put your hands on my waist.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “…What?”

“Dude. Do you want to learn how to waltz or what? Put your friggin’ hands on my waist.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam stepped even closer to Dean and placed his two freakishly large hands on Dean’s waist. Dean repressed a shiver. Sam’s hands were huge, warm and… God, how the hell did one small, innocent touch from Sam get him so worked up?

“Alright, good,” Dean said, meeting Sam’s eyes and noticing how tall Sam had gotten over the past year or so. They were almost the same height now.

“What next?” Sam asked, breaking Dean’s train of thought.

“Uh, you put you left foot forward and I put my right foot back. I think.”

Sam did as told and Dean followed.

“Now we switch it up, you know. I do the left foot and you do the right foot.”

Sam moved his left foot forward and Dean did the same. Dean sucked in a breath when Sam stepped on his foot, practically crushing his big toe.

“Shit!” Dean hissed.

Sam let go of Dean immediately.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

Even though Dean’s toe was on fire, when he looked up and saw the sheer terror in Sam’s eyes, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Jesus, I’m not gonna punch you for stepping on my foot. S’alright.” 

Sam looked visibly relieved and Dean shook his head. 

"C’mere." Dean grabbed one of Sam’s hands and yanked him forward. 

~

After numerous attempts and over an hour later, Sam was finally getting the hang of it. Dean was starting to think that Sam actually had two left feet. 

"Told ya you could do it," Dean said after they ran through it a final time. Sam’s smile made Dean’s throbbing toes totally worth it. 

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said. A split second later he was in Dean’s arms, hugging him. Dean’s mind took a second to register what was happening before he wrapped his own arms around Sam. 

"Don’t mention it ," Dean said, ruffling Sam’s hair. Once Dean realized that he’d been holding on for a little too long he let Sam go. 

"Whaddya say we watch some Star Wars, you nerd?" 

Sam nodded, smile impossibly beautiful, and he scampered off to the couch. 

Dean felt a bitter pang of sadness, then, suddenly wishing more than anything that he could be Sam’s date instead.


End file.
